


Worse Than Nicotine

by FaygoMayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Iggy is a dick sometimes but we love him anyway, Kink Meme, M/M, bad habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: Kink meme prompt fillIgnis is addicted to smoking; Prompto is addicted to Ignis





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what possessed me to write this, but I was scrolling the prompts over on the Dreamwidth kink meme when one asking for a fic in which Prompto had a thing for Ignis smoking caught my eye, so I spent an evening hammering it out. Title stolen from the Panic! At the Disco song Nicotine, lyrics apply if you squint.

 

Weeks into their long journey across Eos, camping in the middle of nowhere was starting to become a necessary regularity. After a long, exhausting, day of hunting thoughts of settling down into a stuffy tent on hard ground with three other grown men weren’t exactly enticing to anyone but Gladio, but they were forced to work with what they had. It was on these nights, when the sky was clear and the stresses of the journey weighed hard on stiff and well-set shoulders, that Ignis would slip off to a far area of the campsite after everyone had retired for the night to indulge the less commonly known of his vices.

Smoking was an awful habit, and if asked he would tell that to anyone- hypocrisy be damned. Yet on nights when his skin still felt the lingering tingle of adrenaline from seemingly endless battles and his head still buzzed with worry for his Prince, his friends, and his own sanity it was the one thing he had found that could set him at ease. Sitting atop a rock at the far edge of the haven to avoid disturbing his companions, he would relish the almost sinful feeling of smoke invading his lungs and nostrils as the nicotine calmed his fraying nerves and finally enabled him to relax. It wasn’t something he did often, his position just didn’t allow for obvious dependence on such an unsavory habit, but on the occasion that his infamous self-control slipped just enough to require the assistance of the drug to prevent the complex web of his inner thoughts from getting irreparably tangled, he would do what was needed- even if it sacrificed his own health in the process.

  -

It had been a hard day, and even though his entire body ached from the strains of walking, climbing, and fighting Prompto still couldn’t get to sleep. He tossed and turned until he finally just couldn’t take anymore of Gladio’s snoring or Noctis’ mumbling and sat himself upright. Ignis still wasn’t in the tent, something that wasn’t really a surprise since the guy usually ran on enough caffeine to jump-start a truck and would usually stay up well into the night assumedly pouring over maps, balancing their unreliable budget, and finding cures for the common cold.

Still, it was pretty late according to the time on his phone and just maybe there was something keeping the man from sleep, much like it was currently escaping him. Maybe they would actually have something in common to talk about for once that wasn’t Noctis, or the weather, or the stupid thing he had said or done that nearly got them all killed. Or maybe he would tell him to shut up and go back to sleep, but that was a risk he was willing to take. It was rare for him to get more than a few sentences of conversation out of the reserved and elusive advisor, and this was not a chance he was going to pass up.

After dressing as quietly as he was able, being him and all, Prompto carefully climbed over the sleeping form of Noctis and stumbled his way out of the tent only to be met with an empty camp. Worry creeped up in the back of his mind; thinking maybe Ignis had wondered off somewhere and got caught by a daemon, or had gone off to the woods for a piss and somehow lost his glasses and was currently aimlessly lost trying to make it back to camp, or had decided he had enough of being personal chef, chauffeur and babysitter to three grown idiots who usually never uttered so much as a ‘thank you’ for all the shit he put up with and had just taken the Regalia and bailed, or…..

‘ _Ok Prompto, calm down, breathe. Iggy’s too smart and dedicated for any of that shit, so wherever he is he’s probably fine and just needs time to himself, that’s it,’_ his inner monolog helped settle him down enough to hear feint noises coming from the edge of the campsite. He crouched down and carefully maneuvered over to the offending rocks to investigate, which is where he found Ignis sitting at the highest comfortable point with a cup of coffee in one hand and  a cigarette in the other, looking almost ethereal clouded in smoke and bathed in moonlight.

Prompto had to resist the urge to gasp loudly and ruin the moment because he had never seen Ignis looking so damn….beautiful. The sight of his long fingers elegantly lifting the cigarette to his lips to take a drag, the gentle closing of his eyelids as he inhaled, the sound of the soft and relieved sigh he made on exhale and the lingering tendrils of smoke gently caressing his face and hands painted such a gorgeous picture that Prompto was almost furious with himself for leaving his camera in the tent. He hid himself away behind a smaller rock and continued to watch the older man enjoy his private moment, despite the nagging voice in his head telling him that he was a super creep for doing so, knowing that this would do absolutely nothing to banish the blossoming crush he had been developing on the older man since their trip began.

Prompto knew it was pipe-dream, seeing as Ignis was way too smart, dignified, and composed to ever go for a loud, clumsy, screw up like himself but as he watched the effortless way the man conducted himself even under the extreme pressures the journey threw upon him it was hard for him not to fall hard for the person who was basically his antithesis. Not to mention he was incredibly hot. Long limbs, trim physique, angled jaw, and stunning green eyes were even able to turn something as mundane as sitting cross legged on a rock and smoking a cigarette look like some sort of expensive pin-up that Prompto would tack on his wall and stare at while trying not to jerk off.

He hid until Ignis went to put out his cigarette and climb down off the rocks before creeping his way back into the tent to make it look like he was still fast asleep. Satisfied he hadn’t been caught, he remained on alert until he heard the advisor lie down on the far side of the tent next to Noctis before he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the memory of smoke kissing the older man’s lips like he had been longing for so long to do himself.

-

More days on the road, more stress and unrest to endure, more tension slowly seeding its way into the atmosphere of the group. What was once something Prompto never even noticed seemed to be happening more and more often and he started to be able to tell by a subtle tick of an eyebrow, click of the tongue or clenching of the steering wheel what nights he would be able to sneak out and find Ignis perched somewhere on the edge of camp or around a dark corner of an inn or caravan, smoking his troubles away. He did little more than watch, only occasionally snapping a picture or five when the sight was too perfect to pass up, and never calling attention to himself or the fact that he was basically stalking the man. 

That night they camped along the edges of the Alstur Slough after a long day of trudging through muck and avoiding powerful creatures in the name of catching frogs for an off-kilter scientist they had met just the day before. This was a task that, unsurprisingly, didn’t sit well with the prim and proper advisor so Prompto knew without much thought that he would find him still outside long after the others fell asleep. He discreetly tapped on his phone from beneath his sleeping bag until he could pick out the soft noises of Ignis finally finishing the night’s tasks and heading off to the ruins at the edge of camp. Prompto followed soon after, having earlier changed his position in the tent that left him able to leave more easily and giving himself the added benefit of lying next to the object of his one-sided affections at night.

After locating his target, who was perched among one of the more flat ruins at the edge of camp like usual, Prompto settled into position and began to indulge his new favorite hobby- Ignis watching. He eagerly sucked in the magnificent sight of Ignis drawing the small silver case out of his jacket pocket and extracting one of the small white sticks contained within. He licked his lips with longing as the advisor placed the stick between his own and flicked open a black butane lighter. He shivered a little as he watched the flame from the lighter ignite the end of the stick, drawing a contented sigh from the older man as he inhaled, then exhaled, the smoke produced from the other end.  The hypnotic grace with which the other man did everything lulled Prompto into an easy trance, and he nearly jumped out of his boots when he heard his smooth, accented, voice break the still calm of the night.

“You can come out, you know. Contrary to popular belief I do not bite,” he said without even looking over as he lightly tapped the cigarette to ash it.  Prompto cursed himself for ever thinking that he could be smart and stealthy enough to escape Ignis’ vigilant awareness, and awkwardly moved over to sit beside him on the rock. They stayed in silence for a while, the only noise being the deep inhales and exhales from the advisor as he continued to smoke, until that nagging urge to open his mouth and say something-anything- became to persistent to ignore.

“So…smoking huh? I never would have pegged you for the type. You know that’s pretty bad for you, right?” He looked up at the sky, over the edges of the swamp, down at his own feet, everywhere but over at Ignis, who still didn’t seem to be paying him any regard.

“Really now? I hadn’t ever thought that polluting my lungs with carcinogens could possibly have any adverse effects. Thank you for telling me, Prompto,” the advisor drawled out, his voice betraying only the slightest hint of annoyance. The blonde felt his ears go red and he struggled for a while to come up with a response.

“Yeah, I guess that’s a stupid thing to say. Still, you’re always on Noct’s case about maintaining a proper diet and fitness routine…..I guess it’s kinda, I dunno, weird to see you do something so unhealthy,” he hated himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth, knowing he wasn’t in any place to even be _hinting_ at giving the other man a lecture for his actions.

“The difference being that he is the crown Prince-now King- of Lucis, and I am merely an advisor whom has had to resort to adopting an incredibly awful habit to cut the risk of tearing my own hair out while attempting to look after his well-being,” his words were concise, tone borderline uninterested as he continued pulling smoke from the cigarette and exhaling it into the air, away from his reluctant companion. Prompto felt incredibly guilty and wanted nothing more than to dive off the rock and face-plant into the ground. This was the reason he and Ignis didn’t talk; the man was always thinking ten steps ahead while he was stuck pointing out the obvious.

“I, uh, didn’t mean anything by it. You do you man, I was just interested I guess….,” he spoke quietly, eyes everywhere but on the now probably really annoyed older man. Ignis finally looked over at him, as if he were passing judgment on the intentions of his presence before turning back away extinguish the cigarette.

“It’s also rather cathartic. Not only in the literal sense but as something in my life that I allow myself to be unwilling to control,” he gazed off rather wistfully and reached over for the silver case again as Prompto did his best to conceal his surprise at the rather personal sentiment.

“I get that,” he muttered to his shoes, “I used to be really overweight and it took a ton of time to take it off, so I know all about controlling cravings and how amazing it feels when you just…give in.” Ignis ‘mmmed’ around the cigarette in his mouth and the two fell into silence again as he lit it up. Prompto finally let himself look over, marveling at how much more appealing the sight of the advisor smoking was up close. From here he could see the slight lick of his lips before he placed the stick into his mouth and the perfect ‘o’ it formed as he exhaled. He caught himself staring before a question could be asked and went back to trying to make conversation, “Do the other two know?”

“They do, though I keep it to myself for obvious reasons,” Ignis said softly.  Prompto laughed a little at the conjured image of Ignis going on another tirade about the importance of eating vegetables to Noctis with a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. The older man raised an eyebrow at the sudden bark of laughter and he turned away again, embarrassed. He looked back over when he caught the acrid stench of smoke closer to his face to see Ignis extending the cigarette over to him with a thoughtful expression.

“You seem to be wound tight enough to need this as much as I do,” he said dismissively. Prompto looked at the offering for a moment before taking it between his own fingers and putting it between his own lips. He inhaled and passed it back over, thinking the gesture was strangely intimate- almost like a kiss. After exhaling he looked over to see the advisor with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“I knew it,” he said as he took the cigarette back and took another drag, “the smoke I used to smell on your clothes some days while you were over at Noctis’ apartment wasn’t from ‘jogging too close to the local bars’ after all.” Prompto reddened again and rubbed the back of his neck, having forgotten that conversation had ever happened and that he just given himself away when he didn’t hack one of his lungs out the second he inhaled.

“Yeah well, I had to replace the food with something. Plus it’s a decent appetite suppressant,” he took the cigarette back again, this time feeling a shiver run down his arm as his hand brushed over Ignis’. “When did you start?”

“Roughly four years ago. I was taking a rather rough series of courses my first year of university while dealing with Noct’s ever enduring teenage apathy and was on the verge of mental collapse when an acquaintance of mine sat me down outside our shared dorm, stuffed a fag in my mouth, and told me to ‘calm the hell down before you drive us all mad’. It was a habit I could never quite bring myself to kick afterward,” Ignis snuffed the now finished cigarette out after taking one final drag.

“I guess that’s one form of stress relief,” Prompto said with a laugh.

“Have you a better suggestion?” The advisor questioned with a raised eyebrow and slightly suggestive smirk that the marksman was absolutely not going to read into, though he flushed red again anyway.

“We should probably get back,” he tried to divert. Ignis just laughed and picked up his things before sliding off the rock with a cool grace that totally clashed with Prompto’s own awkward dismount.

“Well, the next time I’m outside you don’t need to hide yourself away. It’s rather disquieting being observed like a wild animal and I do believe we’re both in need of adequate amounts of ‘stress relief’,” he said before sauntering off toward the camp, hips swaying just a little. Prompto balked at the other man’s words before following him slowly back to the tent.

-

Prompto no longer waited in the tent every night. Now he was able to sit around camp while Ignis finished doing Ignis things, like planning breakfast for the morning and packing away non-essentials, before he would come over and gesture his head toward the rocks and Prompto would follow like an eager puppy.  They shared cigarettes and lite conversation ranging from past experiences to their individual hobbies, finally getting to really know each other for the first time in the several years spent in each other’s company.  

The drawback, however, was that he was beginning to experience cravings at inopportune times and was getting snappy and restless whenever there wasn’t something to occupy his mind. This was why he had quit in the first place, and he couldn’t help but resent Ignis a little for his encouragement of the habit; though he knew it wasn’t _exactly_ the other man’s fault and he could just stop again if he really wanted. He didn’t want to, though, because he savored the nights spent in the man’s company like some people would a fine wine, and he feared that if he stopped smoking their routine would also end. Still, whenever Ignis would flash him a knowing smirk as he bounced his leg during a long car ride, or after he snapped at his best friend for stealing his food or something equally trivial, he couldn’t help but hate him just a little and wonder why the hell he had this dumb crush in the first place; the man was the absolute _worst_.

There were even times when he would take extra time in his nightly regime until Prompto whined out his name and he would just cock an eyebrow and ask, “Need something?” Or he would wait until Prompto went to the bushes to take a leek and then start without him so he was mostly finished by the time he finally got back and the blonde would only get a few hits in before the evil man would snap the case closed and walk back to the tent without hearing any sort of protest. Tonight was one of those of those nights. He had held it as long as he could while Ignis took an _infuriatingly_ long time inventorying their supplies but eventually had to give in. He thought he had been fast enough to avoid getting left behind again but came back to an empty camp, still buttoning his fly.

Thankfully Ignis had only just lit the first cigarette so he wouldn’t be left unsatisfied again. He sat beside him on the flat surface of the rock and waited for the other man to pass it over, but it was soon half gone and he still hadn’t gotten any of it.

“Iggy?” he questioned, wondering if he had actually done something to anger the other man into not wanting to share anymore.

Ignis took his time breathing out his most recent inhale before looking over at Prompto with a flat stare and saying, “This is my last one,” like it was a more than reasonable explanation for being a selfish jackass.

“We can still share though, right?” Prompto pouted, hoping he could be cute enough to get the other man to give him what he wanted.

“You know, if you want them so bad you could always consider getting your own,” Ignis deadpanned while taking another drag, causing Prompto to whine in frustration.

“Iggy _please_ ,” he begged. The advisor sighed deeply before looking over with a devilish smirk on his face.

“Fine, but we’re going to have to make it count for both of us. Open your mouth,” Prompto was confused as the other man quickly took another drag for himself, but didn’t exhale.

“Wha-“ he was cut off when Ignis used the question to cover Prompto’s mouth with his own and blow the smoke into it. Thankfully he realized what was going on and inhaled before he choked, blowing the smoke out when the older man retreated back from his lips.

“You could’ve given me more warning you know,” Prompto panted, breathlessness having almost nothing to do with the smoke.

“I could have, but where would the fun be in that? Now do you want more or not?” the blonde had to stop himself from nodding too eagerly and force his heart to not pound out of his chest when Ignis again pressed his mouth to his. He almost hated that he had to focus on inhaling the smoke and couldn’t do anything to reciprocate the not-kiss, but he did really need the nicotine. He wondered briefly if the other man had any idea what he was doing him before remembering that this was _Ignis_ ; of course he had an idea, he probably had a whole fucking thesis. Prompto whined when the cigarette was snuffed out, more for what it ended than anything else, and glared over at Ignis who was casually leaning back on the rock and looking incredibly smug.

“Why did you do that?” he asked, trying to keep a wobble out of his voice and stand firm against the other’s torture.

“Because I wanted to,” Ignis answered in the droll, uninterested tone that Prompto hated to love, “And because _you_ wanted me to. I grew tired of waiting for you to make a move.” The gunner’s mouth fell open in shock. Whatever he was expecting it certainly wasn’t that, and it took a few seconds for his brain to finish processing the information before he trusted himself to respond. Ignis; beautiful, seductive, perfect Ignis wanted _him_? He must have cut off too much oxygen with that last inhale because no way was that right. “So, if you’re finished with your temper tantrum, perhaps we could indulge in a different type of stress relief?”

“You’re an asshole,” Prompto managed to get out before moving over to violently crash their mouths together, calling it a victory when Ignis took about half a second to respond. Their lips danced together in perfect rhythm for a while, and he didn’t even care about the stupid noises he was making because he had dreamt of this for so long and still wasn’t really able to believe it was actually happening. Air soon became an issue, and Ignis pulled them apart with a soft nibble of his bottom lip.

“I should make up for my untoward behavior, ” he whispered into Prompto’s ear before sucking on the lobe to extract a small moan and moving to slide off the rock, pulling the blonde with him. Faster than the gunner could even begin to ask what was going on his mouth was claimed again and hands found their way under his shirt to stroke his sides. He mewled into the older man’s mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck as he was pushed gently against the rock and the hands moved to palm the front of his pants.

“Gods Iggy,” he groaned out when his mouth was released and hot kisses were pressed to the side of neck along with a few gentle bites. He wanted to respond back, to give as good as he got, but he was never given the chance as his brain took too long to respond to any command he was giving it when his belt was unclasped and his partner’s head was moved out of reach.

“Ignis fu-“ the blonde was cut off for the second time that night, this time by the advisor wrapping his lips around his cock. His tongue swirled around the head, and Prompto could do little but toss his head back and moan his appreciation for the sudden move. Ignis licked the underside of his cock and dug his tongue into the slit before beginning to move, sucking him like a cigarette with his mouth again in that perfect ‘o’ shape.

The gunner groaned and fisted his hands in the other’s hair as he bobbed his head back and forth, taking his entire length into the back of his throat and then out again. He knew he wasn’t going to last long with this treatment and how pent up he was, and he weakly tried to warn the advisor with a breathy call of his name but was ignored. He came with a shout down Ignis’ throat, grasping his head for purchase as the man licked and sucked him dry. He leaned against the wall panting as the older man released him and fixed his pants.

“What about you?” he mumbled weakly as Ignis stood back up fluidly and brushed the dirt off his knees.

“Hush,” was the only response he received as a cigarette was stuffed into his mouth and lit for him. He inhaled deeply and blew smoke with a contented sigh before his brain caught on to what just happened.

“You jerk, you had more the whole time?” Prompto smacked the advisor playfully on the arm as he chuckled.

“Yes, and you’ll be paying me back for sharing so generously the next time we have the luxury of a real bed,” the older man purred while moving in closer.

“W-why would I do that?” the blonde stammered.

“Simple,” Ignis said with a smirk, snatching the cigarette from Prompto’s lips, “you’re addicted now.”

 

 

 


End file.
